Idiota
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Quem era realmente? Levy POV.


Estamos fugindo, nos escondendo dos invasores que atrapalharam o exame. Eu estou ferida, e você, desacordado. Eu reuni todas as forças para te levar em segurança até o acampamento, mas por Deus! Como você é pesado! Seria conseqüência de todo o ferro que comia? No auge do cansaço, avistei uma caverna, e te coloquei ali dentro deitado. Pus alguns arbustos na frente da entrada para dar certa camuflagem, entrei e me sentei, para descansar um pouco. Foi quando me deparei com sua face calma, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia nesse exato momento. Idiota, era isso que você era. Um grande idiota. Um orgulhoso idiota. Um idiota teimoso. Sorri com meus pensamentos, e senti certo remorso por abandoná-lo no campo de batalha.

- Saia daqui, vá avisar os outros. Eu cuido desses caras sozinho. – Foi o que você me disse, sem me olhar nos olhos. E eu não era páreo para eles, então não tive muita opção. O que me fez pensar na hora que você queria, talvez em uma possibilidade muito remota da personalidade que conhecemos de Gazille Redfox, me proteger. Um idiota que se preocupava com os outros, ou um idiota orgulhoso demais para perder para dois membros ditos fracos? Sorrindo, levei minha mão carinhosamente até seu rosto, em um afago. E então você segurou minha mão, me olhando sério e diz:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Eu o olhei um pouco surpresa, você é mesmo um idiota resistente. Eu contive uma estranha vontade repentina de abraçá-lo.

- Desculpe, não queria te acordar...

- Não estou falando do seu toque. – Ele me cortou, e novamente me surpreendeu. – Estou falando do seu olhar de pena, isso me irrita. – Eu sorri diante seu olhar sério, você é como eu suspeitei, um grande idiota orgulhoso.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção. – E ficamos em um fúnebre silêncio. Eu estava aliviada por você estar bem, mas você, como o idiota que era não conseguia ficar calado.

- Baixinha, é verdade que, se dermos algo em formato de coração para outra pessoa, significa que a amamos? – Arregalei os olhos, que tipo de pergunta foi aquela? Além de tudo, ele também era um idiota surpreendente quando queria.

- A-acho... Que sim... Por quê? – Por algum motivo estranho, eu corei. Uma luzinha vermelha indicando perigo piscava em meu cérebro, e eu não sabia porquê, mas após concluir a frase, tive um mal pressentimento, principalmente quando vi um sorriso enorme brotar nos lábios daquele idiota. Seria um sorriso de... Satisfação?

- Então quer dizer que a tampinha me ama, não é? – E dito isso sorrindo acusadoramente para mim, ele me deixou sem resposta, mas minhas bochechas que automaticamente se assemelharam a um tomate respondiam por mim. Quando ele percebeu? Digo, eu comecei a olhá-lo com pena, já que ele estava sempre sozinho. Mesmo tendo me surrado, por algum motivo, eu não guardava rancor. E comecei a olhá-lo mais profundamente quando ele se deixou ser linchado por Jet e Droy, e quando, mesmo ferido, me protegeu de um ataque de Laxus. Então, eu acabei me interessando em saber se ele podia mudar, se ele deixaria de ser idiota, mas não percebi o quão longe estava indo, e acabei me apaixonando. Será que ele percebia meus olhares em sua direção? Será que ele percebia meu rubor quando estava perto dele? Será que ele percebia que eu era a única que parecia realmente gostar da sua música? Resolvi que era hora de dar voz aos meus pensamentos, e ele deve estar esperando por uma resposta. Mesmo não o olhando, sinto seus olhos sob mim, devorando minhas dúvidas e receios. Maldito idiota impaciente.

- Desde... Quando... Percebeu? – Resolvi que não havia nada a esconder, afinal, ele já sabia, agora era só esperar para ver o que ia acontecer. Mas para minha surpresa, ele riu. Como ele podia se divertir em uma situação dessas? Maldito idiota inconveniente.

- Antes de você ir embora, me deixou ferro para comer, e eu percebi um coração dentro da letra o. – Paralisei. De todas as coisas que fiz para ele, o que acabou chamando a atenção foi um estúpido coração enfeitando uma letra. Todos os homens eram idiotas, mas você, Gazille Redfox, era o idiota entre os idiotas. E como se não bastasse a naturalidade que falou, ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Um perfeito idiota sem escrúpulos.

- Idiota. – Foi o que lhe respondi, virando o rosto corado.

- Heh, mas estou certo, afinal, você não negou. – E era verdade. Morra seu idiota observador. – Mas tudo bem, me ajude a ir até a base, e depois conversaremos sobre isso. – E fechou novamente os olhos, afinal, não estava totalmente recuperado, era apenas um idiota durão. E então, conversaríamos sobre isso no acampamento, quando tudo estivesse acabado. Eu me peguei sorrindo, não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas você pareceu ter aceitado muito bem o que sinto por você, um idiota completo. Então uma análise mais profunda me levou a lembrar que eu não consegui disfarçar meus sentimentos quando me fez aquela pergunta, e do quão encurralada eu fiquei ao ver seus olhos vermelhos me encarando, vitoriosos. Enquanto você nunca agiu de forma estranha como eu, ou me olhava como eu te olhava. Se você talvez, só talvez, sente o mesmo por mim, então disfarçou muito bem. O que me leva a perguntar:

Quem era mesmo idiota?

**Fim!**

**Ficou tosco, eu sei, mas LevixGazille(Gajeel, se preferirem) é um casal tão bonito que tive que escrever alguma coisa.**

**É minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail, há horas que venho tentando escrever algo, mas ao ler certos capítulos do manga, tive que escrever algo em cima. **

**Reviews sim? Não? :D Prometo que o botãozinho ali em baixo não morde, e que não vai doer nadinha!**

**Já ne!**


End file.
